


A Narry Hurricane

by KirryLovesNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurricanes & Typhoons, M/M, Married Life, Storm prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirryLovesNarry/pseuds/KirryLovesNarry
Summary: A hurricane is approaching and Harry and Niall have very different opinions on their storm preparations.





	

"Babe, we have to get prepared for this hurricane,” Niall said, not taking his eyes off the news forecasting the newest named storm to be coming to them within a few days.

“Sure, love. We’ll prepare,” Harry answered, scrolling through his phone and not really paying attention to his husband’s request.

“I’m serious, Harry! They’re predicting it will be a category 4 when it hits us! We’ve never been in a 4 before! Our biggest was that category 1 earlier this year!” They had recently moved into hurricane country, deciding they wanted the sun year round and could take a few rainstorms. (It rained _every day_ in the summertime.)

Harry put his phone down to look at Niall and acknowledge his request. “I hear you, Ni. We’ll prepare. Get water and all that.”

“OK, thank you. It just makes me nervous our first big storm and all.”

“Course dear,” Harry answers, going back to scrolling his Twitter fees.

“Will you go shopping tomorrow please?” Harry worked from home so he usually did the shopping and dealt with most house issues that didn’t involve actual fix-it skills. He left those tasks to Niall on his days off. “Yeah, yeah, anything for you dear,” Harry mumbled distracted.

“What’s so important on your phone Harry that you can’t have this serious conversation with me?” Niall asked irritated.

“It’s just a storm, Ni,” Harry sighed. “It’ll rain. It’ll be windy and _maybe_ we’ll lose power. It’ll be fine. 

Niall gritted his teeth and made an exasperated noise in his throat. “Harry. This is _not_ just a little storm. Do you hear them?!” Niall turned up the volume on the TV where they’re talking about all the death and destruction that has already occurred from this storm. “This could be _huge_ babe! I really want us to prepare, OK? Like real hurricane preparedness kits!

“OK, OK. I’ll go shopping and buy hurricane things to keep you safe,” Harry placated Niall.

“Thank you,” Niall muttered as he squished himself under Harry’s arm, needing a bit of reassurance.

************************

Niall came home from work and immediately went to look at the hurricane supplies Harry purchased that day to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Niall sees water. Not enough. He only bought 2 gallon jugs. If they lost water, that wouldn’t be enough to drink, bathe, and cook with! Niall sighs and looks through the cupboards to find pasta, rice, some beans, and their normal cooking and baking supplies. He saw a couple bags of crisps but he didn’t see any non-perishable food they wouldn’t need to cook! Next Niall went to the refrigerator and found it stocked. Fresh fruit and veggies. Milk. Yogurt. Beer. These were _not_ hurricane supplies! _He’d have better of gotten batteries and a weather radio like I asked,_ Niall thought. Thankfully, he found batteries in the drawer and candles with matches. He didn’t see a weather radio but he could have put it somewhere else so Niall chose not to get upset about _that_ yet. “Harry!” Niall yelled to find his husband.

“Bedroom, Ni!” he called back.

Niall found Harry stretched in their bed, working on his laptop. “Welcome home, babe,” Harry said with a smile. “You ready to eat or do you want to wait a bit?” Harry usually cooked their dinners but geneally waited for Niall to get home before starting in case he had to work late. Occassionally if he wanted to cook something that took longer they’d plan ahead but this worked for them.

Instead of answering Harry’s question, Niall stated, “please tell me you got a weather radio.” Harry’s slightly bashful, ashamed face gave Niall his answer. “Harry,” Niall sighed. “If we’re without power and cell lines are down, how will we know if there’s like a tornado or something?”

“Sorry, Ni,” Harry answered softly. “I didn’t think of it.”

“But I _reminded _you this morning!”__

“I’m sorry! I forgot!”

“Did you _also_ forget to buy food we could eat without having electricity to cook it? Because you _know_ we’re at least going to lose power!”

“I got peanut butter and bread!” Harry answered raising his own voice to match his husbands. He didn’t like being yelled at, whether he deserved it or not. “You’re making too big a deal about this Niall! We’ll lose power for a bit but it’s not like we’ll be without it for a week!”

“ _How do you know that?_ ” Niall yells. “Harry,” Niall tries to speak calmly, knowing Harry doesn’t respond well to yelling. “This is serious love. Have you watched or read the news on this at _all_? This could be the worst hurricane we’ve seen in this region in almost a hundred years! One _hundred_ years. In a place very familiar with hurricanes. I’m scared Harry and I need you to realize that and help me here please.” Niall can feel his body shaking and he’s holding back tears because he knows using tears is a cheating way of getting what he wants. Harry will do anything to get him to stop crying.

Apparently it’s enough though because Harry moves his laptop aside to get out of bed and go to his husband. “I’m sorry, Niall. I am. I don’t want to make you more scared love.” Harry pulls Niall into a big hug, trying to get him to stop shaking. He’s running his fingers through his blond hair, scratching at his scalp in a calming way. “It’ll be OK, Ni. I’ll get the radio tomorrow. And more food.”

“And more water,” Niall whispers.

“And more water,” Harry agrees. He’ll do anything to keep the love of his life safe and happy, even if that means excessive grocery bills and ridculous tools they won’t need.

“Thank you,” Niall says into Harry’s shoulder. He knows Harry thinks he’s being ridiculous but he’d rather be over prepared than under. He doesn’t want to be the fool who could have done more to protect himself, his husband, and their home.

******************************

The storm is now a category 3, expected to be a 4 by the time it reaches them and maybe even a 5, if it gains enough strength over the ocean. It’s set to hit them the following morning around 2am. Niall went into work today and was going to be off the next day for the storm as well as the two after for his weekend. He’d asked Harry to get the house ready. He had read up on what they needed to do to prepare. Fill jugs of water, fill the bathtubs with water, clear their back patio, and make sure there were no other loose items around their house that could go flying and cause damage. He’d also asked Harry to clean out their garage so two cars could fit again. Currently only Harry’s sat in the garage, because it was the more expensive, luxurious of the two, while Niall parked in the driveway. They had stored some boxes in the garage temporarily until they were fully settled and unpacked in their new home. They’d moved in two years earlier. Niall was happy to see Harry had atleast done that. There was a spot open for his car when he pushed the garage door opener.

When he walked inside he found more water on the counter and a variety of non-perishable, cooking not required, food. He was pleased at the purchases but a little annoyed he hadn’t put it away. Niall knew he’d left it out on purpose so he’d see it when he got in. When he went into their living room, he found Harry messing with their new battery-powered radio. “Thank you for doing this Harry,” Niall said as he leaned over to kiss his husband hello. 

“You’re welcome love. I’m sorry I didn’t do it right the first time. I was watching the news a bit more today. It is a bit scary isn’t it?” Niall laughed and nodded in agreement, glad his husband didn’t think he was so crazy anymore. “The lines at the store were mad! And we’re lucky they still had water! They didn’t have the kind we usually get.”

“That’s fine. It’s still clean water. That’s all that matters right now. Traffic getting home was a bitch too. Took me an hour on my normal twenty minute drive! I’m glad I left early. I wanted to make sure I got here early enough that I could help with whatever was left.”

“So, you didn’t trust I’d do what you requested?” Harry teased with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t say that. Don’t put words in my mouth. I just wanted to help. Do I need to do anything?”

“You can make dinner tonight. I’m exhausted.” Harry put the weather radio aside and stretched out on the couch like he was going to take a nap. Niall gave him another kiss and went to make them a nice hot meal before they potentially lost power.

“Harry!” Niall yelled, irritated.

He groaned and asked, “what did I not do or do wrong now?”

Niall walked back to their living room as Harry sat up in annoyance. “You were supposed to clear the back patio. There’s still stuff out there!”

“I moved the big stuff. The grill is in the garage and that was a pain to move. The table is in the guest room. It’s going to leave marks on the carpet by the way.”

“I don’t care about marks in the carpet!” Niall said getting exasperated.

“First time for everything,” Harry responds sarcastically.

Nialls voice rises with each word as he explains, “I _care_ about objects being sent at our glass doors at 130 miles per hour! Even those plastic chairs will shatter our doors Harry!!”

Harry puffs out a sigh and without a word, heads to the back patio, in the rain, to remove the chairs and any other little debris he can find. When he’s done he goes to the kitchen to ask Niall, “is there anything else I missed?” trying very hard to not sound annoyed or petulant. 

It didn’t work. Niall looked over his shoulder and glared at his husband. “Gee, I don’t know. I’ve been in here cooking dinner, not checking your homework.” Harry pursed his lips and walked out to keep from fighting more. He knew Niall was nervous and he just had to indulge him. After the storm, he’d realize he’d overreacted and they’d be fine. Harry decided to go back to the couch and continue his nap until the next time Niall yelled at him. It wasn’t long before Niall called that dinner was ready so Harry got up to help get the plates, utensils and drinks. They sat in silence, eating for about 10 minutes before Niall tried to make small talk. “The storm should get here around 2am so I think I’m going to go to sleep early so I can be awake when it gets bad tomorrow.”

“ _If_ it gets bad,” Harry muttered, unnecessarily. 

Niall wanted to come back with his own biting remark but was stressed enough about the storm that he didn’t want to add sleeping separately from Harry as another worry. Instead he just said, “please don’t sleep naked tonight.”

Harry frowned, not understanding if this was supposed to be a punishment or something else. “Why not?”

“We’re on the top floor. If we lose our roof, I don’t want you suffering the storm naked.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Because pants will save me from a hurricane?”

Niall glared at his husband and said, “you _want_ to be naked in a hurricane? Naked going to a shelter? Hospital?”

“Oh my God, Ni. You’re being -” Harry stopped himself from saying ‘ridiculous’ and instead agreed, “fine. Sweats, shirt, I’ll even wear socks so you don’t have to touch any part of my body.”

Niall could feel his eyes watering at how mean and unreasonable Harry was being. He picked up his mostly emptied plate and went back to the kitchen to clean up. “You don’t have to be so mean to me,” Niall said quietly to his dishes when Harry followed him. “I just want to be prepared. I want us to be safe. I don’t _want_ the roof to fly off. I don’t even _really_ think it will. I just want to be prepared for the worst case scenarios. Why is that so bad?”

Harry put his plates down in the sink next to Niall’s and wrapped his arm’s around his waist, plastering his chest to Niall’s back and resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder. “I know you are and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be making this harder for you. I just, you know we have different opinions about what’s happening here and I don’t want to stress over every little ‘what if?’ that could happen. If you start doing that everyday, you’re going to be an anxious stress ball and I don’t want that for you or for us. Please try to relax sweetheart. We have prepared so much. We’re prepared if we lose electricity. If we lose water. If the house floods - I picked up anything important we might have had on the floor just in case.”

“You did that?” Niall asked, surprised about Harry’s willingness to do something for the storm without Niall asking him to first. 

“Yes, I can be reasonable. And I realize I didn’t actually do a good job storm shopping the first time so you were right to call me out on that. Honestly, we should probably always have that stuff around with how often we lose power here.”

“That’s true,” Niall agreed softly. “Thanks.” Niall finished their dishes with Harry still holding him. “OK, I’m going to bed. Do you need anything before I go?”

“No, babe, I’m fine. I’ll be up in a little while.”

“OK, good. I love you,” Niall said giving his husband a hug and a kiss. 

“I love you too, Ni.” Harry squeezed him a little longer than usual and kissed his neck after. 

**************************

Niall desperately wanted to sleep but it was hard with his mind thinking about all of the possible problems that could happen overnight and into the next day. Also, it didn’t help that Harry wasn’t in bed with him. Harry was his security blanket and made him more calm when he was feeling a little crazy. Niall pulled out his phone to see the newest storm update. They no longer expected it go to up to a category 5. It was still a 4 but might go down to a 3 before it hit them. That calmed Niall a bit. He scanned the radar and the updated landfall times and put his phone on powersaver. He was leaving it plugged in for however he long he could to try to keep his battery charged as long as possible. It was his first news source, his social media update for his friends and family around the world and his text update for his parents. He didn’t want to lose any of that. After tossing and turning for a bit, Niall gave in to the little voice in his mind begging for Harry’s body to cuddle him. He went back downstairs and found Harry watching the weather report on TV. 

Harry saw him right away. “What are you doing up babe?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Instead of explaining why, Niall walked over and sat himself in Harry’s lap, snuggling his side into Harry’s chest.

“I’m sorry babe. I figured I could stay up and watch the storm news now while you slept and then we could switch off later.”

“OK,” Niall acknowledged, pulling their couch blanket around him and shoving his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry lowered the volume on the TV and rubbed Niall’s back to help him fall asleep, which he did within minutes. Harry continued to watch the storm coverage seeing the weather people predicting the storm wasn’t going to be as bad as they had anticipated. Harry was relieved. He knew he’d teased, and been annoyed, by Niall over the past few days but it had all been a bit more scary over the last 24 hours as he saw his neighbors getting scared themselves. And they had survived larger hurricanes before! 

Niall would wake up every now and then when his phone alert would go off with an update on the storm. Since he knew Harry was watching the news, Niall didn’t read them, just asked for Harry’s update and then fell back asleep, relieved that things didn’t seem so terrible anymore.

At around 5am, the storm had hit the coast about 80 miles from them as a category 3 hurricane. They were getting bands of rain and wind that would pick up quite a bit of speed and then it would be very calm out, almost as if no storm existed at all. Harry decided that since there seemed to be less danger than anticipated and the radar was no longer that scary yellow color near them, he could go to sleep. He picked up his husband and carefully brought him to their bed. Harry still honored Niall’s wishes and put on pajamas before climbing in beside him. He ensured his phone was on, being charged, and he curled himself around Niall for a bit of sleep. 

When Harry woke up, Niall was reading in bed next to him. “What time is it? How’s the storm?” Harry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s 8am. We lost power a bit ago but the winds haven’t been bad. Doesn’t seem like too much damage yet. At least not around here. The coast got hit a bit harder. It’s a good thing they all evacuated,” Niall explained, as he put his book down to focus on Harry.

“Good. Sleep alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, not bad once I went downstairs. I don’t even remember you bringing me back up here. And we still have the rest of the day to be lazy so you can go back to sleep if you want. I know you were up late.” Niall rubs Harry’s back, trying to soothe him back to sleep.

“Thanks babe but I’m hungry. Peanut butter sandwiches for breakfast?”

Niall crinkled his nose as the suggestion. “Maybe I’ll just have some trail mix for now and see if the power comes back anytime soon.”

“How long has it been out?”

“About an hour.”

“Milk should still be good if you want cereal. Or yogurt. Should really eat it before it goes bad anyway.”

“Oh, true. Ok, yogurt it is!” Both men climbed out of bed and went to have breakfast.

The house was a bit warm but it was still raining outside so they couldn’t open their windows to cool off. They sat around playing card games, Scrabble, and listening to the weather radio until the power was restored about four hours later. They never lost water or their roof. Harry didn’t tease Niall about it once. At least not until the next storm warning. 


End file.
